Quiet Hibird!
by kittykatkatastrophii
Summary: Hibird flies around the mansion and observes what goes on, he also likes to tell everyone what he sees. What happens when Hibird lets everyone know a well-kept secret?


Everyone was there to party. The Vongola and company had managed to stop an opposing familiga form starting a mafia war, and that called for a celebration.

What surprised everyone the most is that Hibari had actually showed up, but not without complaining about 'crowding herbivores' first. But he was still Hibari and stayed in the back corner while waiting for the party to start.

Sitting at the head of the table Tsuna watched the last people show and take seats. Seeing that everyone had arrived He stood and collected his thoughts, getting ready to give a small speech. Standing and clearing his throat he begins.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to-"

"midori tanabiku namimori no, dai naku shou naku nami ga ii-" Namimori Middle's anthem started to ring through the hall as a small yellow bird flew in through an open window. The small ball of fluff continued to fly around the room the room until the song came to the end when he perched on a light fixture near the ceiling. Everyone watched the bird for a few more moments before turning back to Tsuna. Taking this as his que to continue he starts again.

"I would just like to thank everyone for-"

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" the little bird starts up again, once again drawing everyone's attention. "Kyoya! Kyoya!" the small bird cheerfully chirped.

"Hibari, what is Hibird doing? Does it want something?" Dino asked the skylark sitting in the corner. The skylark just shrugs not actually knowing what the small creature was planning.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!" Hibird changed his tune.

"Tsuna? What about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the small fluff ball.

"Relationship!" the bird chirped in response.

"Relationship?" Yamamoto questioned out to no one in particular.

Tsuna know what Hibird was talking about but he didn't answer the posed question. He was just grateful that everyone was so focused on the bird that they didn't notice his rapidly darkening cheeks. He hoped the Hibird wound continue and just sit there quietly.

His hopes are dashed when the yellow bird starts up again.

"Kyoya! Tsuna! Relationship! Kyoya! Tsuna! Love!" The bird finally looks done and has no further plans to open its beak anytime soon.

Various degrees of shock appeared on faces across the entire room as all eyes turned to face the brunette at the head of the table. Causing Tsuna's blush to deepen to the point to where some where afraid that he might pass out.

Everyone was just staring, not asking any questions or shouting like Tsuna had expected. Nope. They were just staring, waiting for someone to ask the all-important question. The one that everyone wanted to know but didn't want to ask.

"Well? Is it true?" Reborn finally asked.

Tsuna just stood there, collecting his thoughts, debating if he should answer the question. Sensing his hesitation Reborn had Leon transform into a gun and pointed it at Tsuna's head, silently telling him to hurry up and answer the question. Know that he has no choice but to answer Tsuna takes a deep breath before answering.

"Yes."

All hell breaks loose.

Everyone tried to ask a question at the same time. The roaring of the crowd was so jumbled together that Tsuna couldn't make out a single word.

Not really knowing how to handle this situation he turns to Hibari, or, at least where he was previously sitting. Panicking that he was left to deal with this on his own Tsuna started to scan the room for the skylark. He didn't have to look too hard due to the fact that he man was in the middle of the room have a stand-off with Mukuro and Xanxus. Deciding that it was best to let the skylark handle it himself Tsuna moves to see if he needs to do damage control.

Looking at the next large group Tsuna tried to figure out what they were doing. The group consisted of the former Arcolablaneo, Dino, and various other people. After taking a closer look he spotted them counting, dividing, and trading money. They had taken bets on who Tsuna was going to end up with. Sadly he wasn't at all surprised. They weren't causing any harm so he let them be.

The loudest in the room was Ryohei and Gokudera. Ryohei was just yelling about how EXTREME everything was. While Gokudera was going on about how he was Tsuna's right hand man and should've seen this and how he was failing his job while Yamamoto was trying to calm the sliverette down.

Knowing that it would be easier to just let his famiglia blow off steam in their own way Tsuna sat back down. Pouring himself a glass of wine he decided to sit back and watch the chaos the he has grown to love. Just as he was getting comfortable Tsuna felt something small land in his hair. Reaching up all he feels is a ball of fluffy feathers. Giving a small sigh Tsuna coaxes the small bird into his hand. Setting Hibird down on the table in front of him he looks at the small creature.

"You know what Hibird,' He pats the bird 'you can be a bit of a blabbermouth." Hibird just coos at his ministrations.

"But…it was about time that everyone knew."

* * *

**Comments will only make me stronger.**

**If you see any major grammatical errors please let me know.**


End file.
